nineteenfortyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockheed P-38 Lightning
The Lockheed P-38 Lightning is the main ship on the 1940 series, and in many ways the series mascot, appearing in almost all titles, with the only notable exception being 1943 Kai: Midway Kaisen. Real World Information The Lockheed P-38 Lightning was a World War II American propeller-driven fighter aircraft. Developed to a United States Army Air Corps requirement, the P-38 had distinctive twin booms and a single, central nacelle containing the cockpit and armament. Named "fork-tailed devil" (der Gabelschwanz-Teufel) by the Luftwaffe and "two planes, one pilot" (2飛行機、1パイロット, Ni hikōki, ippairotto) by the Japanese, the P-38 was used in a number of roles, including interception, dive bombing, level bombing, ground attack, night fighting, photo reconnaissance, radar and visual pathfinding for bombers, evacuation missions, and extensively as a long-range escort fighter when equipped with drop tanks under its wings. The P-38 was used most successfully in the Pacific Theater of Operations and the China-Burma-India Theater of Operations as the aircraft of America's top aces, Richard Bong (40 victories), Thomas McGuire (38 victories) and Charles H. MacDonald (36 victories). In the South West Pacific theater, the P-38 was the primary long-range fighter of United States Army Air Forces until the appearance of large numbers of P-51D Mustangs toward the end of the war. For more information see the Wikipedia Page In the Games The P-38 ostensibly appears in all main titles, usually as the player 1 ship or as a selectable fighter. 1942 Dubbed "Super Ace", the P-38 sports a lime-green paint job. In most conversions it's color changed to either white or light gray. Notably only the MSX2 port keeps the original colors. The Super Ace can only get equipped with a stronger shot and side fighters, but it can also use the loop-the-loop 3 times on each stage. 1943 The P-38's appearance is mostly similar to the previous game, though the second player controls a red version of the ship. This time the P-38 has more weapons at it's disposal as well as the side fighters. The P-38 also gets a smart bomb which consumes fuel, calling forth a tsunami, lightning or a hurricane to hit all enemies on screen. 1941 This time the P-38 is given a green paint job. The ship is tied to Player 1, while the Player 2 controls the Mosquito, but both of them play the same. 19XX Appearing as one of three selectable fighters, once again the P-38 sports green colors. It is the most balanced fighter, with average stats on speed, power and homing capabilities. The P-38 is best equipped with the Auto gun, which has a very fast firing rate. 1944 The P-38 is once again given a visual overhaul, with a light gray paint job with blue stripes on the wings. It is once again tied to Player 1, while Player 2 controls the Zero Fighter, both of them playing identically. Joint Strike/First Strike Once again a selectable ship, the P-38 looks similar to it's appearance in 1944, with a blue paint job. It is once again the most balanced fighter. Gallery P38 1942-1.jpg|Artwork from 1942 P38 1942-2.jpg|Artwork from 1942 P38 1942-3.jpg|Artwork from 1942 P321942MSX.jpg|Artwork from 1942 (MSX ver.) P38 1943-2.jpg|Artwork from 1943 P38 1943-3.jpg|Artwork from 1943 P38 NES-1.jpg|Artwork from 1943 (NES) P38 NES-2.jpg|Artwork from 1943 (NES) P38 NES-3.jpg|Artwork from 1943 (NES) 1941 Fighters.jpg|Artwork from 1941 (along with the Mosquito) P38 19XX.jpg|Artwork from 19XX P38JointStrike.jpg|Artwork from 1942: Joint Strike SFxAC P38.jpg|Artwork from Street Fighter X All Capcom P3819431.png P3819432.png P381941.png P3819XX.png P38SvC.png|card from SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash Category:Fighters